


Swings

by 666random4life



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666random4life/pseuds/666random4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiYama week is this week so I decided to write this with an old idea I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings

The two were on separate swings. They swung back and forth in silence. The boy was unsure how the other would respond since he just confessed and instead of replying they offered to play on the playground at the park.

“Oikawa-san,” Yamaguchi’s feet made contact with the ground stopping the swing from slowly swinging, “Why did you want to swing? I just told you my feelings and… and now you just completely ignore them and—”

 Oikawa jumped off the swing then turned around facing Yamaguchi. “I’m not ignoring your confession. I’m thinking on how I should answer.”

 “Oh,” Yamaguchi looked down. _If he has to think about it then that means he doesn’t feel the same,_ Yamaguchi told himself in his mind.

 "Yama-chan.”

 Yamaguchi looked up and his lips were met with Oikawa’s.

Oikawa pulled away, his hands were holding onto the metal chains holding the swing. He looked at Yamaguchi’s shocked face and witnessed it change into a bright red color.

"I like you back,” Oikawa smirked at him.

“But… But then why take so long to tell me?” Yamaguchi asked, “I thought you were going to reject me.”

“No way,” Oikawa said, “I was just thinking of a cool way I could accept your confession.”

“That wasn’t very cool though…” Yamaguchi mumbled embarrassed remembering the kiss.

"Yama-chan don’t be mean!” Oikawa whined.

Yamaguchi frowned and sighed. He looked up at Oikawa who was still holding the swing’s chains. “I’m sorry,” he said flatly.

Oikawa leaned down and kissed Yamaguchi again.

Yamaguchi kissed back embarrassed.

When they broke the kiss Oikawa let go of the chains and offered his hand to Yamaguchi to help him up, “just so you know I don’t date people to waste time. I date for a future together.”

Yamaguchi smiled happy to hear that and chuckled as he took the hand, “You don’t look like the type though.”

“That’s just cruel!” Oikawa whined but then pulled Yamaguchi into an embrace. “You’re very cute. I’m glad you’re the one I like.”

Yamaguchi blushed, “I’m glad I like you too.” Yamaguchi hugged back.


End file.
